Why you Shouldn't Mess with Other Universes
by roserycus77
Summary: The Allies and the Axis have to go save America from another universe where their 2p selves live! How will they react when they meet face to face, and more importantly, how will they get back home? (Rated for some language) Warning: Character death! I think it's sad-ish. (Don't trust that rating 'cause I don't get sad easily)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I HAVE SUCH BAD WRITERS BLOCK IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. So, I'm just going to post a bunch of different stories on here and hope I get some inspiration, so bear with me. This is an idea I've had for some time. I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting. It bothers me too. GRR. *slaps past self in the face***

**I just want to say, my perception of 2p characters is a little more dark and opposite traits. But, by opposite I could also mean traits that are hidden in 1p characters-example: 1p Britain sees magical creatures, but is still sane. 2p Britain is a psychopath (or highly functioning sociopath, your choice lol). Hope that clears stuff up if this story becomes as confusing as all my other stories haha (: Also, I will give character descriptions but most of them are going to be general popular fan art versions.**

**In order to make distinctions between 2p and 1p, I will change the spelling just a little bit for the 2p characters, but they are pronounced the same way. Example: America (1p) Amerika (2p) **

**Wow, this is becoming long.**

**Also, be warned, Japan may act a little out of character in this because it's a lot easier to write emotions. hah**

**I NO OWN ANYTHING**

Japan was just finishing his dinner and looking forward to a good night's rest when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, I wonder?" he wondered.

He walked sluggishly towards the door and was greeted by none other than...the Allies, Germany and Italy.

"Ciao, Japan!" Italy waved. "We all decided to come stop by!"

"Japan, startled though he was, still managed to remain calm at the surprise visit.

"Whatever for?" he asked quietly.

"Don't look at me. It was this idiot's idea." Britain pointed at America.

"It sure was!" America said happily. But, before he could get a chance to explain his reason for coming, Japan's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Japan picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Japan! You'll never believe it! We got that machine working. Well...the lightning bolt did, but the jolt of electricity started it up. You must come at once."

"Oh, good. But, it appears I have some unexpected...ahem...guests. I won't be able to get there." said Japan to the mechanic.

"Oh, just bring them along. We were going to announce this publicly tomorrow, but this makes things easier. Just come quickly." The mechanic hung up the phone and Japan was left staring at his friends, wondering what to do. _I suppose I'll have to bring them along...although I didn't really want some of them to find out about this experiment just yet. _Japan thought.

"It appears I have some urgent business to attend to. Would you all like to accompany me?" he asked politely.

"Yay! Field trip!" Italy began jumping up and down with excitement. "Will there be pasta?"

"Nein, I don't think there will be pasta there, Italy. Calm down." Germany said, somewhat harshly.

"Can we stop and get some on the way, then?" Italy asked hopefully.

"No, we can't do that either." Germany rolled his eyes. "Now come on, we'll be left behind."

The seven countries followed Japan as he led the way towards the laboratory. It was a little farther than some of the nations would have liked, but they made it there within an hour or two.

Japan stopped them at the door. "You all must be very respectful and not touch anything that looks dangerous. That means you, Russia! Actually...just, don't touch anything at all."

"Aw man!" Russia complained.

The door flew open and suddenly they were in a busy, white space full of scientists running back and forth. A few of them acknowledged the countries' appearance, but most were too engrossed in their work to notice. Japan led them down a few corridors towards the rear of the building. A large orange door read 'Do not Enter Without Official Permission' in multiple languages.

"Inside this room is a new device that China and I have been developing." Japan began, "Theoretically, it is able to create a worm hole between two universes, enabling one to travel from one to the other freely."

"Ahh...big words!" Italy exclaimed.

"So far, we have been unsuccessful, but a mechanic called me earlier telling me it was struck by lightning and began functioning. That is why we are here." Japan opened the door into the room. People were rushing about, staring at graphs and monitors while reading off numbers.

"WOAH! What _is _that thing!" America ran up to a giant circular machine in the middle of the room. The middle of the machine contained a large, colorful spiral which appeared to be pulling in small objects and pieces of paper.

"Be careful, America! You don't know what that thing is!" Britain said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's perfectly fine. Stop being so worrisome." France sneered.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go and stand next to it? Maybe it will rip that stupid mouth off your face!" Britain retorted angrily.

But, while everyone was busy either listening to France and Britain fight or listening to Japan's explanation of the machine, nobody noticed America was walking closer and closer to the machine until he could touch the spiral with his hand. As he touched it, the spiral sucked the nation inside, but not before America could scream, "This is aweessoommmee!"

Everyone looked up, startled at the noise.

"What!? Where did America go?" The confused nations asked.

"Ayaa, did he just jump through the portal?" China said, exasperated.

"I believe he did." Japan said.

"What does that even mean!?" Britain exclaimed.

"He's in a different universe. I guess we better go save him." Japan said, calm as ever. "Did anyone notice if America had a cellphone with him?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did." Germany replied. "But it's not like you can reach him in another universe, can you?"

"Actually, we developed a device that allows you to get reception in all of reality. It's like, the real-life version of the Doctor's phone."

"Oh, ok that makes sense." Britain said; although most of the other countries looked even more confused at that comment.

"Sir, the system is failing!" a scientist called out. "You better send somebody after America quickly!"

"There's no time to choose who. Just, all of you hold on to this rope. It will allow us to pull you back into this universe once you find America. Also, take these. They're communication devices. We'll keep in contact with you the whole time. Now, just think about the planet Earth and you should be transported to the parallel one." Japan said hurriedly.

"Wait! I still don't know what's going on!" Italy said as France touched the rainbow spiral. "I want passttaaaaa!"

"Good luck." Japan whispered. "You'll need it."

* * *

America woke up in a forest. He felt like he had fallen out of the sky. Oh wait, he had, and then hit his head against the ground. That's right, he remembered now. He had touched that weird machine and been transported here. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Uh..hello?"

"America, it's Japan. You fell into another universe and I'm sending the others to come and find you so stay put. Of course, there's no guaranteeing that they'll materialize in the same place as you..but oh well. What do you see?"

"I...I see a forest. And, oh look a cute little bird!"

"Don't get distracted! A forest? Good, you landed on the parallel Earth. I was worried you may have ended up in deep space and died."

"Oh well that's reassuring."

"Anyway, as I said, I've sent the others after you. Oh good, the map has loaded. I can see where you are in that universe now. I'll try to lead you to a town or something. Assuming the place is inhabited, of course. Go to your left."

"Alright, but I'm still not sure I understand this whole thing. Hey, do you think they have burgers in this universe?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, let's focus on the task at hand..."

* * *

"AAHHH!" China screamed as the fell towards the ground.

"Why are you screaming? This is fun!" Russia said happily.

"This is your idea of fun!?"

The conversation ended there because the six of them hit the ground.

"Oww! That hurt!" Italy said, rubbing his arm where he landed on it.

"Italy? Are you okay?" Germany said, his voice full of concern.

"Si, I'll be okay." Italy nodded.

"Okay, now. What do we do?" Britain asked no one in particular, "Everyone take one of these ear pieces. That way Japan can contact us and we'll be able to hear him." He handed out the communication devices to everyone before grabbing the 'inter dimensional safety rope'.

"You know, I could carry that if you wanted." France offered.

"No way am I trusting you with this. For all we know, this rope is our only way back and I don't trust any of you enough to let you carry it."

Everyone stopped talking as Japan's voice sounded in their ears. "Everyone, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you." Germany said.

"Good. Now listen closely. I've directed America towards a small town. He appears to be somewhere on the parallel Western Hemisphere but I can't really tell. It looks a lot different. Unfortunately, you all appear to be in the same area as Europe is in our universe."

"Oh, goody." China said sarcastically.

"Be careful, though." Japan continued. "There are other lifeforms on this map, but I'm not sure what you'll find. Head to your west. America probably got lost so I should check on him." Then the ear pieces silenced themselves and the six nations headed in the direction told to them by Japan.

* * *

"America? Are you there" Japan asked.

"Yeah, I've reached a building. I'm going inside." America said, uncharacteristically serious.

"Okay, but, watch yourself. I don't know what is inside there."

"Oh, it's be fine. Just like Call of Duty...except without all the guns." America laughed.

He walked cautiously into the large, gray structure. Everything appeared to be quiet, but America was skeptical.

"Do you see any life forms on that monitor of yours?" he whispered.

"Nothing yet. But it's still calibrating." Japan told him.

America continued slowly through the building. It was mostly made of corridors, but a few doors showed that someone did, in fact, come here.

Japan suddenly spoke up. "There's somebody there. It's interesting, but..no it can't be."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that this random life form appears extremely similar to you. In fact, they're almost identical. Except, he appears to be sleeping."

"What does that mean?"

"It's probably just a coincidence. Don't worry about it. Keep your eye out for an exit though, just in case."

"I'll look around."

America began looking around, he noticed more doors and hallways, but no windows or anything to make the place seem more...comfortable. As he was searching, he knocked over a vase with his elbow.

"Shit. Is that other guy still asleep?"

"Not anymore, he isn't. Is there any way for you to get out?" Japan asked.

"None that I can see."

"Then just run!" Japan told him.

"Okay, I'm going!" America replied.

After a few minutes, America ran into a dead end. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. He looked around desperately for anything he could use to defend himself, but it was no use.

"A little help, Japan!" America said anxiously.

"It's no use. You're going to come in contact with your 2p self."

"My 2 what?" America asked.

"He means me, dumbass," said a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway.

* * *

"I feel like we've been walking for _hours_. Where's Japan when you need him?" France complained.

"He's probably helping America right now." Britain explained. "I'm sure he'll call back any second."

"Well, somebody's optimistic all of a sudden." China commented.

Germany was in the lead, and they were heading towards a large wooded area.

"Hurry up, everyone!" he called. "You're all slower than Italy!"

It was a sad fact. Italy was right behind Germany the whole time, but the others suspected that Germany bribed Italy with pasta to keep up with him.

As they approached the forest however, they all became a little uneasy. They all walked a little closer together-safety in numbers, right? When Britain heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Did you all hear that?" he whispered.

The others nodded and silently approached the bush, ready to attack when a blonde man with a bow tie popped his head out.

"Hello, there." he said. The six startled men jumped back, and Italy hid behind Germany, occasionally whimpering like a scared puppy.

Russia was the first to respond. "Hello, um, do you live in this forest?"

"Good heavens, of course not! I live over there," the man pointed. "I just come here to find...ingredients-yes let's say that, for my cooking."

"But, comrade, you do realize that you have a bunch of poisonous plants in your hand, da?"

"That's the point." he chuckled

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Russia smiled evilly at the rest of the group, who weren't entirely sure if he was joking or not.

The man stepped out of the bush and stood next to Britain.

"Do you think they, look sort of..?" China whispered to Germany.

"The same? Yes, I believe they do." he replied.

Both Britain and the newcomer where the same height, had the same messy blonde hair, and the same recognizable eyebrows. In fact, the only difference between them (besides the stranger's creepy grin) was their clothing. While Britain was dressing in his usual green attire, the newcomer was wearing a blue bow tie and a pick sweater vest.

"What _are_ you staring at?" Britain said, crossing his arms.

"It's just, you two are so...similar. It's kind of...unnerving." said China.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Britain asked.

"My name? I didn't say, but my name is Britin." he said.

"But, that's my name. I'm Britain, too." said Britain.

"I think I can explain this," China volunteered. "Britain, this is you in this universe." He gestured at Britin.

"How odd. You come from a different universe, then? How did you possibly get here? Perhaps you'd like to come over to my house for tea and some cupcakes? I've been told that they're to _die_ for." Britin said mischievously.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." said France.

"Yeah, I'm kind of thinking no on that too. But, we'll be happy to tell you how we got here. Our idiot 'friend' America jumped into an inter dimensional worm hole and ended up here. We've been sent here to find him." Germany explained.

"You have an Amerika, too? How exciting! Oh, everyone's going to be so happy. Especially Amerika...he just _loves_ visitors, you see." Britin clapped his hands together. "Now, off we go, to find your friend!"

"Did he just invite himself to come with us?" Italy whispered to Germany.

"Ja, he did." Germany nodded. "But if you get past his creepy smile and the fact that he poisons all his food, he seems fairly decent. Don't worry."

**A/N Okay, so I really should end this chapter now. So there it is. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah I've got some inspiration for this so I'm writing another chapter. Plus, this is so fun to write. AHH SO MUCH FUNNN **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OTHERWISE MOST SHIPS WOULD BE CANON (even if they contradict eachother lol)**

"And who would you be?" America said bravely.

"I'm Amerika. Duh. What, were you born yesterday or something, idiot? Everybody knows who I am." he said as he walked towards America.

"Japan, what is he talking about?" America whispered.

"This is you from this universe." Japan explained.

"Dang, I am a _jerk!_"

"Did you just call yourself a jerk?" Amerika asked.

"Hehe, well you see it's a funny story. I'm actually you. From another universe, I mean. So, that mean's we're friends, right?"

"That's not how I see it. You're trespassing. And trespassers must be punished." Amerika stepped into the light, revealing that he had a bloody baseball bat in his hand. He looked identical to America, except for the fact that his hair was a dark brown-auburn and he wasn't smiling that dopey smile of America's.

"America," Japan whispered, "try to find something in common with him. I mean, he is you, after all so you must share some traits. Talk about...I don't know. Something to get his mind off bashing your head in."

"No, I think I'll just let him come up and kill me," America said sarcastically. To Amerika, he said, "Uhh...soo, do you like video games?"

"No. I prefer to do things in reality."

"How's the President?"

"My boss is not a President. My boss is a King."

"Man, that sucks. Didn't you have a Constitution?"

"We did. But it died. Along with countless others."

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

"The terrorists. The country went to ruin. We came up with an entirely new form of government." His face was still expressionless.

"But-When was this?"

"Not too long ago. Maybe, thirty years? But it started long before that."

"Who were these people?"

"A number of groups. Mostly from Africa."

America hadn't realized that he had stopped Amerika from killing him-he was genuinely interested now.

"I'm really sorry, bro." America said.

"Don't be. It's better this way." But it was clear that Amerika didn't really believe this.

"Do you really think that?" America asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! I hate it! I just want things to go back to the way they used to be!" Amerika yelled.

"If you want something to change, you have to do it yourself. Go start a revolution or something! Come on, you can't just give up!"

"There's nothing I can do!" Amerika wailed from where he now sat on the floor.

"There's always something you can do. It's never to late to change something! Stand up for what you believe in! When the British were being assholes did you just sit around?" America said.

"No."

"And when Pearl Harbor got bombed, did you just stand by and let it happen?"

"Of course not!"

" Of course not! Because that's the American/Amerikan way! So what's any different about this?"

"You know, you're right. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing. I'm going to show them that the Amerikan people aren't happy, and neither am I!"

"That's the spirit!" America extended his hand down to Amerika, who took it gratefully and stood up. "Well, now that that's settled, I have to go find my friends."

"Wait, you can't just leave! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, boycott some taxes, destroy some tea, et cetera et ectera." America shrugged.

"This isn't the 18th century! it'll take a lot more than that to destroy this government, believe me."

"Well, I'm leaving, so you can come if you want. Actually, that'd be a huge help since I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Now, where are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea." America smiled.

* * *

"Britin are you sure this is the correct route?" Britain asked.

"Yes, absolutely positively yes." he called.

China pointed up ahead, where Russia and Britin were talking, "Do you think we should be worried?"

"Oh yes, definitely. We're all doomed." France said seriously.

Britin and Russia stopped and waited for the rest of the group to catch up.

"We are now leaving my country and heading into Frence." Britin announced.

"Okay, I'll just wait here then." Britain plopped down on the ground. "I refuse to step foot into that...place."

"Oh it's not bad. Not nearly as bad as this idiot here." Britin pointed to France.

"Come on, Britain! You can do it!" Italy said encouragingly before realizing that by speaking he would be acknowledged by Britin.

"I didn't even notice you there! You're Italy, correct? Yes, that makes sense. How could there be Germany without Italy? You and Itali are both exceptionally good at hiding, it appears."

Suddenly, Japan spoke through the ear pieces.

"Hi everyone. Sorry about not getting back to you. America ran into his 2p self and it wasn't going to turn out well, but it appears they're getting along now. I left in the middle of their conversation. WAIT. There is another person with you?"

"Yes, that would be Britin. What did you call them? Our 2p selves? They're the versions of us from this world, right?" France asked.

"Correct. Is Britin, umm nice?"

"He's creeepppyyyy!" Italy said. "And I think he and Russia are gonna blow up the world or something!"

"He's alright." said Germany.

"What country are you in?" Japan asked.

"Frence. Much to Britain's displeasure." China said.

"Okay. You're headed the right way. America and Amerika are headed towards you. At this rate, you should meet up in about 2 days."

"Two days!" Britain said. "That's so long!"

"Well, you were materialized on opposite sides of this planet." Japan said. "You should just be glad you even ended up on the same planet, considering we have no way to control this machine."

"Okay, good point. But still, two days? Where will we get food?" Germany asked.

"If we continue in this direction we will end up in Pariz, the capital." Britin pointed east.

"No way am I setting foot in that ridiculous city." Britain said adamantly.

"Would you rather starve?" France asked.

"Yes. I. Would." Britain replied.

"Well, that's a bit harsh."

"Can we continue? If we don't we'll lose daylight. And trust me, you don't want Italy in the middle of the woods at night. He'll freak out." Germany said.

"Fine. Lead the way." Britain said miserably.

* * *

After walking for quite awhile, they reached the city of Pariz. Everyone was starving, so France went to get some food for the group (since he was the only one of them who spoke French). He came back and nearly got tackled by Italy and China, who were probably the hungriest of them all. France said he wanted to explore a little, so he left. Once everyone had eaten, they received a call from Japan.

"Okay, everyone. I figured out a way to connect these devices with America's phone. I'm calling him right now, hold on."

The nations listened to the sound of a ringing phone until finally America picked up.

"Hi, guys! Isn't this crazy?" he said cheerfully.

"Crazy!? Do you have any idea what you've put us through!? We're in another universe, you idiot!" Britain scolded.

"Woah, dude. Just take a chill pill. My buddy Amerika and I are planning a revolution, right now. I'm kind of busy."

"What!? You found yourself and now you two are going to overthrow the government. Why am I not surprised?"

"I dunno." America replied. "But yeah, some stuff happened and now his government's all corrupt and stupid."

"Anyway, where are you?" Germany interrupted. "We're in Frence and Britin is coming with us."

"Ha! There's a Britin and a Frence here too? How weird. Uh, I think we're somewhere in...What? Kanada? I don't think we have a Canada back home. Cool."

"Okay. Assuming Britin isn't leading us into the middle of the nowhere to kill us, I think we're going the right way." Britain said.

"Wait, what?"

"Nevermind. Call us later." Britain said before the connection ended.

"Everyone, I'm back! And look who I found." France waved. Next to him was a more depressed and ragged looking version of himself, complete with cigarette and half empty wine bottle.

"And who is that, exactly?" the others asked.

"I'm Frence. But that doesn't matter, nobody gives a shit." the stranger said, wobbling back and forth from being so drunk.

"Oh no! Frence have you been drinking, again?" Britin asked, sounding concerned. "He becomes very depressed when he's been drinking-which I suppose is all the time. You know, I can't remember the last time I saw him sober. Huh," he explained. "I suppose it was before...no. I shouldn't mention that."

"Oh what's the point of all this crap!" Frence said loudly. Others around the marketplace began to stare.

"Frence, calm down. You've had a little too much to drink." Britin said calmly before taking the wine bottle and throwing it in the trash.

The others stared at France and Frence. Like Britin and Britain, their features were the same. But, Frence was slouched over and his clothes weren't as colorful. While France took a million years to fix his hair, Frence appeared that he didn't bother to even comb it. He had an acrimonious scowl on his face all the time.

"We should probably take him with us, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else by accident," Britin whispered to the others. "He's really a nice guy if he isn't drunk."

"Fine." The others said with their eyes full of pity. The only time France was ever like this had been right after Joan of Arc died, but, unlike France, Frence had never gotten the loss...

* * *

Around the same time, Amerika was telling America about how awesome Kanada was.

"He plays so much hockey. He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him, if you can get past his loudness, ya know?"

"Yeah, I hear you." America nodded.

"Hey, be quiet, I think I heard something." Amerika stopped. America listened. He could hear the faint sounds of screaming, as though they were close to a sports arena. "Oh, we must be close to a hockey game. Maybe Kanada's there, let's go find him."

After wandering around for a little bit, they reached a giant hockey stadium. It was crowded with people of all ages and they were screaming their heads off at the game. Up at the very top of the arena, you could see a man literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Holy shit. What is this? Extreme hockey?" America asked.

"Nope. Kanadian hockey. It's even better." Amerika said knowingly.

"Let's stay and watch!" America suggested.

"Duh!"

After the game (the Kanadians won 7-2), the two of them walked out to find a man who appeared to be having a spasm in the middle of the street.

"Kanada! You gotta come meet this dude!" Amerika called.

Kanada stopped celebrating and looked over and America and Amerika.

"Amerika! Did you see that game!? It was _absolutely_ incredible!" Kanada shouted. His hair was tied back except for one curly strand of hair that bounced in front of his face. He had ski googles on top of his head and wore a red pullover. "I am so pumped up right now! Who's your twin?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm America. I come from another universe. You know, you remind me of somebody, but I can't think of who. Weird." America replied.

"Aye, that is strange. It'll come to you later, I suppose. One second, you have to meet my buddy." Kanada turned around and yelled, "KUMAJIRO!"

A giant polar bear came lumbering up the path to meet them.

"Woah! Dude you have a pet polar bear? That's awesome. I wish there was a Kanada in my universe!"

"Where are you two headed?" Kanada asked.

"We're trying to meet his buddies. They're with Frence and Britin right now." Amerika explained.

"Interesting. How did you get here, America?"

"I touched a magical portal that spit me out here. Obviously." America smiled.

"Awesome! Well, now I'm interested so I might as well come with you all." Kanada said. "It'll be a proper adventure!"

**A/N For some reason I imagine Kanada with an Australian accent. I'm not really sure why...haha. ERR I want to write more but this is over 2000 words long so I think I should stop lol. I'll make another chapter now. **

**^J^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ah. I can't figure out a good way to freaking change around some of these names lol.**

**If you watch ATLA, I kind of modeled Chyna after Zuko (when he's older) so if it helps, think of him minus the scar with medium length hair lol**

**IM NOT CHANGING 2P JAPAN'S NAME BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD WAY TO CHANGE IT. Just wanted to avoid confusion in future. It's just that, Japan doesn't really show up much (except when he's calling the nations) so I didn't see as much of a need to-also how else can you write that?! Maybe I should just call one of them Nihon. Yeah, I'll do that. ONCE I START MENTIONING 2P JAPAN I WILL REFER TO 1P JAPAN AS NIHON.**

**It's raining a lot here so I have had extra time that could have been spent outside to write more. Although, all this rain is kind of depressing after awhile.**

**Sadly, I don't own Hetalia-otherwise USUK, PruHun and Spamano would all be canon.**

"Where are you guys? The geography of that Earth is completely different from ours." Japan asked.

"We're just leaving Frence and headed into...?" Britain looked over at Britin and Frence for directions.

"Chyna." Britin replied.

To Japan, Britain said, "We're headed into Chyna."

"You see what I mean? The geography is so weird, the monitor is even getting confused." Japan replied.

"Yeah, you're right. It's odd how different things can be." China said.

"Okay, well, you guys keep heading the way you're headed and I'll check on America and the others." Japan cut off the connection.

"Stay alert. Chyna doesn't like people in his country, he may try to attack us from above." Britin said cheerfully. Italy, still hiding behind Germany, began to look about fearfully. Suddenly, a figure jumped nimbly out of a tree, landing in front of them.

"What is your business here?" he said, staring menacingly at them.

"Oh, we're just passing though." Frence answered calmly.

"Oh, really? Did you realize that there was a group of strangers following you or were you too drunk to notice?"

"Well, that was a little harsh, Chyna." Frence replied. "They're looking for their friend."

Britain, Germany and Russia kept looking back and forth between China and Chyna. While the other 2ps shared some (if not most) of their physical traits with their 1p counterparts, China and Chyna looked utterly different. Where China wore a ponytail, Chyna wore his hair down. They both had amber eyes, but Chyna's face seemed to be frozen in a permanent glare. China seemed happy and relaxed, but Chyna was arrogant and tense all the time. Not to mention, Chyna was about 5 inches taller than China. You couldn't imagine him going crazy every time he saw a panda.

"Be careful what you say around Chyna," Britin warned, "he likes to make the Western countries look stupid-which in a way, includes you."

"I said, state your business." Chyna said slowly, as though talking to a group of small children.

"We already said, we're looking for somebody. He's with Amerika. Let. Us. Pass." Frence replied, exasperated.

"How can Frence stand up to him like that? Isn't he worried Chyna will attack him or something?" France asked.

"Nah. Frence has always been sort of...well, I guess you could say stupid or courageous. But, he also is almost as old as Chyna so they've known each other for a pretty long time." Britin explained.

"This universe is weird. France standing up for himself? No way!" Britain laughed.

"Shut up!" France retorted.

"Fine. You may go, but I'll accompany you until you reach the border." Chyna agreed. He let the others pass ahead of him so he would be at the rear.

* * *

"America? How are you doing?" Japan asked.

"Pretty good. Me, Amerika and Kanada are just chilling right now. We got tired and decided to take a rest."

"Uhm. Okay, but you've only been walking for a few hours."

"I know, right! It's so tiring." America complained.

"Anyway, Germany and the others are headed towards you right now. But, you three can't just stop every time you feel like it. Otherwise it will take three times as long to get to you." Japan pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now, I'm kind of busy, so bye."

"Wait, America-!" Japan tried unsuccessfully to stop America from hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kanada asked.

"Japan. He's back home."

"Is your Japan as scary as ours?" Amerika asked.

"What?! Nihon, scary? That's absurd. He's kind of...emotionless, though which is weird, but not _scary._" America replied.

"Oh, you're lucky. Japan is also emotionless, but he figures out what scares you the most and uses that knowledge against you. It's really creepy. Like, really." Amerika explained, a fearful look in his eyes.

"I hope we don't meet him, then." America said simply.

"Yeah. Me too," Kanada agreed. "I haven't really had a lot of encounters with him, and I'm planning to keep it that way."

* * *

Once the group reached the border, Chyna let them continue on their own into...where, again?

"Britin, what country is this?" Germany asked.

"Oh, this is...I think it's Garmany..or maybe Itali. I can't remember. I don't really visit them that often," Britin replied. "Frence? Do you know what country this is?"

"Uhh...Nope."

"Damnit. I have no idea, sorry."

"Soo...we're lost. In another universe. With two psychopaths. Great." China said sarcastically.

"I'm not a psychopath!" Frence protested.

"I wasn't talking about you." China pointed over at Russia, who smiled sadistically.

Germany stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone froze, listening for any odd sounds. Suddenly, a sound similar to feet stepping on pine cones could be heard. Germany motioned for everyone to be quiet and follow him as he slowly moved towards the sound. As he approached a clearing a figure could be seen with his back towards them. Germany walked out of the bushes to face the stranger.

Germany cleared his throat and said, "Um, guten tag."

"Huh?" said the stranger, turning around. "Oh. It's just you, Garmany, but you look a little different. What's wrong with you?"

"Wait a minute." Germany said before turning back to the others and looking at Italy. "Huh. That's weird."

"What?! What's wrong?!" Italy said worriedly.

"Oh. It's just, I think we found your...What did Nihon call them?-2p? Your 2p self." Germany explained before turning back to Itali.

"Did you bring friends, Garmany?" Itali asked.

"Huh. Oh. I'm not Garmany, I come from another universe. I'm Germany. We lost our friend here." he replied.

"How unfortunate." Itali replied, his voice full of fake concern. "Why don't you allow me to accompany you all?" A strange, very un-Italy like smile spread across his face. "You'll make me sad if you don't let me come along."

"One second." Germany said quickly before retreating back into the bushes. "Yeah, um, is Itali insane or something?"

"Maybe. He's pretty sadistic, emotionally that is. It's hard to tell if he really cares or if he's trying to trick you." Britin informed the German.

"Should we let him come with us?"

Britin stopped to weigh the pros and cons before replying, "Yeah, otherwise he may stalk after us and kill us in our sleep. Not fun."

Germany nodded before telling Itali he could tag-a-long.

The difference between Italy and Itali was clear. Itali kept his eyes open most of the time (because it's easier to trick people when eye contact is made) and had slightly darker hair. He also wore a small black hat and khaki clothing. While Italy's smile was always genuine, Itali's was most of the time used to trick others into thinking he cared. In short, Itali terrified poor Italy.

"Ciao." Itali said.

"C-C-Ciao..! P-Please don't kill m-me!" Italy stammered.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that." Itali smirked before muttering, "At least not without provocation."

"Keep an eye on them." Germany whispered to China, Russia and Britain.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Andiamo!" Itali called.

* * *

Kanada, Amerika and America crossed into Japan, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. They continued through the forest until the trees thinned out and they were in a bustling city. It began to rain slightly.

"Where is this?" America asked.

"Some random Japanese city, I guess. I don't really know." Amerika looked around. "We should get out of here before Japan finds us."

As they wandered about the city, they couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being followed. More raindrops fell out of the grey sky and soon veryone was soaking wet.

"Hey, guys," Kanada whispered. "Do you feel like...you're being stared at or somethin'?"

"Yeah. Quick. Amerika, look behind you really quickly to check if someone's watching us." America replied, still whispering.

"OK." Amerika swung around for a split second. "I don't see anybody. But that makes it even creepier!"

"I know right! I feel like we're in a horror movie just about to be killed!" America agreed.

"Calm down, you two. It's probably nothing. Just our imagination, right?" Kanada said hopefully.

"Yeah. Probably. Or...SLENDERMAN IS COMING TO GET US!" America yelled before sprinting off and hiding unsuccessfully behind a street sign.

"No. Calm down, I'm s-sure it's fine and we're just a little on edge 'cause we're in the meanest, most powerful fucking country on the planet right now and we're all gonna die because Japan is going to slice our bodies in half with ninja stars!" Amerika said 'comfortingly'.

The three began to panic and ran around the city until they nearly crashed into none other than...Japan, of course!

"Ahh! Run away!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. We're dead!"

"I'm too young to die! I haven't broken the world record for eating the most burgers yet!"

But alas, it was too late. Japan had spotted them and was walking calmly towards them, a slight glare on his face. He looked exactly like Nihon except for the fact that he wore a black outfit rather than a white one. Right as America and his friends began running away, Nihon called.

"America, are you okay? The monitor says you'e suddenly started running in the opposite direction."

"Not a good time to call, Nihon. I'm kind of being chased by, well, you! And he is _pissed off!"_ America replied.

"Well, that's regrettable. Um, try not to get stabbed?"

"That's your best advice? _Try not to get stabbed. _No, I thought that would be a really good idea. Getting stabbed sounds delightful!" America responded sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude."

"Sorry. Crap! He caught Amerika! I gotta go!" America hung up as he looked over to see Amerika with a sword against his neck.

"Don't move." Japan said coldly. A lightning bolt flashed, lighting up the city. "You will answer my questions and then I will decide whether or not to kill you."

"Fine. Whatever you want!" Kanada pleaded desperately.

"First, why are you here?"

"We are trying to meet up with Britin and some others." Kanada answered slowly.

"Ok. Now, who is this?" Japan pointed at America with his katana.

"I'm Amerika from another universe. Nihon created a device to allow us to go to other universes but I fell through."

"Another Japan, huh. Are you planning to stay here?"

"No. We're just passing through. Please don't hurt us!" Kanada said.

"You pass. For now. Get out of here before I change my mind." Japan stared coldly at Kanada and America before releasing Amerika and pushing him onto the ground. "You'll never be a great nation again, Amerika. No more 'land of the free' for you." he smiled darkly before leaping onto a building and walking towards a large building.

"Don't listen to him, Amerika. You'll be back on your feet in no time. He's just messing with you." America said comfortingly. "Let's get out of this rainstorm, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Amerika responded timidly as he stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I feel like this is going to be a shorter chapter...fyi.**

**There isn't much else to say except that, (besides Kanada) I'm not gonna change the names of 2p characters whose 1p characters are not present in the story. It just keeps things simple.**

**I OWN NOTHING OR NEW EPISODES WOULD COME OUT EVERY DAY. :D**

After walking for what seemed like a million miles, Britain said they could all stop for a short rest. They set up a fire and were all sitting around it for quite some time talking to each other until Germany said it was probably time they got up and headed out again, seeing as they were in the middle of the wilderness.

They continued for some time before briefly meeting Switzerland, who in this universe was always indecisive about things and spent all his money frivolously. In the end, Switzerland couldn't decide whether or not to come with them or not, so the group of nations just left without him.

They were in a city unknown to Frence, Itali or Britin when Russia noticed somebody following them.

"Look over there. Somebody's watching us." he pointed, and everyone looked over. Unfortunately, the girl following them saw this and fled behind a building. "Should we go after her?"

"Maybe. Do you know that person, Frence? Britin? Itali?" Britain asked.

"No," they all replied. "She may not even be a country, just some random little girl."

"I suppose the only way to find out is to follow her," France suggested.

The others agreed and they followed the girl's footsteps through the little bit of snow that covered the streets. But, every time they thought they were close, they would see her pink dress disappearing around the next corner. They simply could not catch up!

"At this rate, we'll never reach her. She's too fast!" Britain said, out of breath from running.

"Shh...look she's coming back." China said softly. "Don't move or make any sound. It's like a baby panda, let it come to you."

"Actually I think the expression is 'a baby deer'." Russia pointed out.

"No. It's a panda. Pandas are way cuter than deer."

Everybody just shook their heads as the girl walked cautiously towards them. She was wearing a pink dress and had a giant purple bow in her long hair. Believe it or not, the shy girl was Belarus.

"H-Hello there." she said quietly. "Who are you?"

"Hi!" China said cheerfully. "I'm China and these are my friends. There's Britain, Germany, Italy, Russia and France. We're all from a different universe but we got trapped here by accident. Who are you?"

"I'm Belarus. How did you get trapped here?"

Everyone, especially Russia, had to take a moment to wonder how that psychotic girl they all knew from back home could be so innocent and shy here. It didn't even seem possible!

"Uh. It's kind of hard to explain. But, we're trying to get back home now. So, why were you following us?" China asked.

"I was curious. I hadn't ever seen you before and you all looked sort of familiar so I wanted to find out who you were." she replied.

"Well, as it turns out, we're a little lost. Do you know your way around here?" Britain asked politely.

"Yeah, I do. Where do you need to go?"

"Last time we talked to America, he said he was just leaving Japan, so that area would probably be best. Do you think you could get us there?"

"Probably, but are you sure you want to go there? Japan can be really scary and we have to go past the...Nevermind, it's fine." Belarus said quickly.

_Past what...?_ Everyone decided to let it go. None of the nations from the parallel universe seemed like they wanted to talk about it, whatever 'it' was.

* * *

"Holy shit. That is the most scared I've been since, actually ever." America commented once they had left Japan. They were all out of breath from running so far. "I probably should call Nihon back to tell him that Japan didn't kill us."

He dialed the number and waited for Nihon to pick up the phone. No answer. _Huh. That's odd..._he thought.

"No answer?" Amerika guessed.

"Yeah. That's weird. Nihon always picks up."

"He's probably talking to your friends," Kanada suggested. "He'll call back."

"You're probably right. You guys wanna rest here? All that running and almost getting killed made me hungry and tired." America suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go see if we can find some food."

_Meanwhile..._

Japan had been intrigued by what those idiots told him earlier. The whole idea of an inter dimensional transporter was nearly impossible, and yet in another universe, he himself had created one. Of course, technology like that leaves traces. It was possible that he could figure out how to create one simply by detecting a trace from it on a scanner and studying it. So, he took a high-tech scanner with him and went out to search for any trace of the machine. He was eventually led him to the point where America appeared in the universe. The scanner picked up some readings and he was able to figure out some of the machinery he would need to make this strange machine for himself. Perhaps once he was done he would pay a visit to Nihon himself...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Y'all redy fer some mer fanficshun? Good. Now, y'all listen closely, ya hear? Dis here chapter's perdy important to the stery. It's merstly from the ones dey call Japan's point o' views. (And yes, that's meant to be plural. Both their views are seen lol)**

**Lastly, I forgot to mention, time moves at a different rate in the new universe. Here's a conversion lol**

**1 day (1p time)=6 days (2p time)**

**or 12 hrs(1p)=3 days (2p)**

**Also, don't apply real-time science to the rate of inventing things otherwise it would be insanely and impossibly fast. Assume they all have..magic powers or something that allows them to create things easily in 2p world lol. Also, they run extremely fast.**

**THIS CHAPTER COULD BECOME SAD FYI**

**(I own nothing)**

It had been about 8 hours since America fell through the portal to the other universe. Nihon was so exhausted that he had resorted to drinking coffee to stay awake. He was a little worried about his friends in the parallel world. Who knew what they would find there? From what he had heard, the 2p version of himself was a 'crazy psychotic murder machine', according to America. He hoped that while panicking, America hadn't told Japan about the machine. If that happened, well...let's just say it would be better if Japan knew nothing about it. Just in case.

Finally, after making a few more checks with the scientists, Nihon decided the machine was stable enough that he could doze off for awhile.

About an hour later, Nihon was awakened from his pensive state. He looked over at the spiraling vortex to make sure nothing was wrong. It looked perfectly fine, but he was sure he had heard something. He got up from his chair and checked the monitors. All the scientists had gone home long ago, so he was in charge of making sure everything was working properly. Nope, everything looked fine to Nihon. He was just about to go check to see if an animal had somehow managed to sneak into the laboratory when a loud crackling shook the building.

* * *

Japan had found it fairly easy to hack and create a copy of the inter dimensional worm hole 'thingy'. His mechanics had created one in about 2 days! He was impressed. But now, his innate curiosity got the better of him and he was approaching the worm hole. It's many colours were almost hypnotizing.

"Be careful." somebody called.

Japan nodded before leaping through the rip in their dimension, hoping that they had wired it correctly and he wasn't about to be torn to pieces. As he flew through the vortex, he thought about what he would do once he reached the other side of the portal. His initial plan was to scout around the universe, return to his own to fetch reinforcements, then return once again to take over the 1p universe. He figured that the nations in this universe would be caught off guard and he could take over that Earth (not to mention, some of the most powerful nations from that universe were busy in the 2p world).

Suddenly, he was thrown through the worm hole in the 1p universe into the laboratory. A startling crackling noise sounded from the machine before the vortex sputtered and disappeared in a burst of sparks.

"Well, that's regrettable, isn't it?" he said.

* * *

"H-How did you get here?" Nihon asked calmly. "You must be Japan."

"Correct. I made a worm hole, just like you. And you're Nihon." Japan responded.

The two doppelgangers stared at each other for a few moments, and both had the same blank expression.

"Why did you come here?" Nihon finally asked.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I was just wondering. But that's unimportant. Now, I have to fix the machine, thanks to you." Nihon walked over to the broken portal. There were multiple cracks in the frame and smoke was billowing out of it. "It's going to take days."

"Looks like it." said Japan, who was slowly backing out of the room.

"Where do you think you're go-" Nihon began, but he was too late. Japan had escaped. Nihon ran after him, but it's surprisingly difficult to find a specific person in all of Tokyo. Nihon called his boss and told him to keep make sure everyone keeps an eye out. He didn't think Japan could cause any real harm, but you can never be too cautious.

* * *

Japan was running through a forest. he hadn't met any countries yet, which was good. He could sense if someone was a nation or not, of course. Japan senses everything. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching, accompanied by a very obnoxiously loud voice. He climbed silently up a tree and hoped not to be found. As the person approached, Japan could begin to figure out what he was saying.

"Dear diary, today I was awesome, as usual..."

Out of nowhere, a little yellow bird appeared and began pecking Japan's head for no reason.

"Tweet, tweet, tweet!" it said angrily.

"Huh? Gilbird, what is it?" asked the stranger.

Japan, meanwhile, had already figured out that the person talking to 'Gilbird' was a former nation. He stayed hidden until Prussia was close to the tree and jumped down in front of him.

"Ah! What the hell, Nihon!? You scared the crap out of me! Why were you in a tree?" Prussia asked.

"Uh.." Japan stammered, trying to think of something reasonable to say, but, "I was, practicing my ninja skills." was the best he could think of.

"Oh. Okay then. Looks like Gilbird found you though, maybe you need more practice."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Just then, Nihon appeared out of the bushes. "Japan, you have to go back home."

"WAIT, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Prussia asked, pointing from Japan to Nihon.

"Oh, hello Prussia. This is Japan. He comes from another universe."

"And you think that is a satisfactory explanation!?" Prussia complained. "That's it. I'm coming with you and you are explaining this!"

"Fine. Come on, we'll go back to my house." Nihon sighed.

Nihon filled Prussia in along the way. Once they reached the laboratory, Nihon started working on the machine again. His scientists had made some progress on repairing it and now it was almost complete.

"This is so cool!" Prussia said as he sat down in the middle of the portal. "So, everyone is inside another universe right now? Weird."

"Yes. Very weird." Nihon agreed.

"So, Japan, what's your universe like? Am I still awesome?"

Japan hesitated before replying, "I actually don't know who you are, sorry."

"What? I'm Prussia!"

"Oh. Oh, yes. I-I've...heard of you. But, I regret to tell you that I haven't met you. Not in our-my-universe. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You should feel sorry for yourself that you haven't had the pleasure to met me before now! Kesesese!" Prussia cackled.

"Oh look! I think I got it!" Nihon interrupted.

"Seriously? That fast?" Prussia asked, turning around to see Nihon messing around with some wires.

"Yeah, I think. It's still a little unpredictable though so you proably shouldn't sit there anymore, Prussia." Nihon suggested, but of course, right as he was saying that, the worm hole materialized around Prussia and he was pulled into the other universe. This made the machine sputter and flicker out again.

"Well that was unfortunate. Looks like you're still stuck with me, Nihon." Japan flashed a smile at Nihon, who was beginning to look frustrated.

* * *

Belarus was just leading the group out of a jungle when Itali said, "Do you all hear that? It almost sounds as though somebody is screaming in terror. And I'm not the one causing it. How sad."

Everyone moved a little farther away from the creepy Italian, and just in time too because right then, Prussia crashed to the ground right where Germany and Russia had been standing (that wouldn't have been pretty!).

"Oh. Thanks for catching me, you guys!" Prussia said angrily. "Holy shit, we're in a jungle. How did we get here? And who are they?" he pointed at Britin, Frence, Itali and Belarus.

"Those are our 2p selves." Britain explained. "They're accompanying us while we search for America."

"Oh. Hi creepy faced Britain! Hi drunk France! Is that Italy? Creeeppyyy! Hi..Belarus? Is that you? You don't look like you're gonna kill everyone for once!" Prussia said happily.

"Who are you?" the 2ps replied, unfazed by Prussia's rudeness.

"What!? How come nobody recognizes me?! I'm Prussia! the most awesome nation ever!"

"Oh." All the 2p nations got a sad, knowing look on their faces.

"Um, let's continue then." Germany said.

"Why were they all looking at me like that?" Prussia whispered to Germany.

"I don't know. It was very odd though, wasn't it? Almost like they know something that we don't."

"Have you met your 2p self yet?" Prussia asked, changing the subject.

"No, Itali mentioned him a little while ago. He thought I was him. But, he seemed extremely surprised to see me there." Germany answered. "We've met a lot of people. We haven't seen an Austria, a Russia, a Hungary and a few others but it could be that they don't exist here."

"Yeah...it's weird though, there seem to be versions of ourselves here, but nobody has seen them. What if something bad happened to us!?"

"I'm sure that's not it. And even if it is, that's not our concern. It's theirs. We're here to find America and get back safely." Germany turned around to see the 2p nations whispering to eachother in the back, occasionally looking up at Prussia and himself. He decided not to mention it though, it would only cause more worry.

"So, Prussia. How are things back home?" Britain asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, Japan got into our universe. But it's okay, Nihon's got it all taken care of. He told me he thinks Japan is trying to take advantage of the fact that you're all away and take over the world. Also, the machine is broken and we're all stuck here until he fixes it. So you won't be needing that rope anymore. it's useless." Prussia pointed to the rope that Britain was still carrying.

"WHAT!" Britain and the others yelled. "WE ASK YOU WHAT'S GOING ON AND YOU JUST NONCHALANTLY TELL US THAT THE WORLD IS THREATENED AND WE'RE _STUCK_ HERE?"

"Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that right now. I'm sure it will be fine!" Italy said optimistically.

Britain sighed. "Are you sure Nihon said we don't need this rope thing anymore?"

"Yeah," Prussia replied, but in all actuality, he was simply making a guess. If the rope was connected to the machine, it wouldn't work if the machine didn't work, right? Anyway, they could always just use Japan's worm hole to escape, if need be.

Germany went back to thinking about how oddly the 2ps were acting. Now that he thought about it, none of them had ever looked him in the eye. Or Russia, for that matter-but he's Russia, so that was understandable. But that was beside the point, they all seemed to be...guilty...about something. Like they knew something horrible that they didn't want them to find out. Something...

His train of thought was broken by Italy, who said, "Germany, I'm tired. Can we rest?"

"No, we'll walk a little more and then stop, okay?"

"Germany, is there something on your mind?" Italy asked suddenly.

"Huh? No. No, nothing at all. It's fine." Germany answered quickly. He was surprised at how perceptive Italy could be sometimes.

* * *

America, Amerika and Kanada were walking along a beach. Whether it was an ocean or a lake was unknown to them. They were lost. Nobody felt like talking, they were all still exhausted from running from Japan.

"OH MY GOD DUDES." Kanada yelled suddenly, "I JUST REMEMBERED. I have a polar bear. We can ride my polar bear!"

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT EARLIER! LIKE WHEN I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY JAPAN?!" Amerika shouted.

"KUMA!" Kanada whistled.

"How can he hear you from so far away?" America asked.

"Magic! Duh! No, actually he just has really good hearing. Look, here he comes now."

Sure enough, a giant polar bear was lumbering towards them across the sand.

"Awesome." Amerika said. " That is awesome."

Kumajiro stopped next to them and waited for the three nations to hop on his back. Then he started running clumsily along the shore.

"He's not used to all this sand." Kanada explained. "Once we reach some cover he'll run a lot faster."

They continued this way for quite some time, stopping every few hours to give Kuma a rest. He wasn't used to carrying so many people at once.

"Let me call Britain, one second." America said as he dialed his phone.

"What is it?" Britain asked.

"Aw nice to talk to you too! I almost died!" America said sarcastically.

'What?"

"Yeah, we got chased by Japan and we almost got sliced to bits."

"Well, I'm glad you all didn't die. Now listen to this..." Britain filled America, Amerika and Kanada in on Japan's whereabouts and everything else Prussia told them.

"Oh, ok. I'm sure it will be fine."

"You mean you're not worried at all?"

"Nope. My boss will handle it if anything bad happens."

"Okay, then."

"K. I've gotta go, it's hard to balance on a polar bear while talking on a phone."

"Wait, what?" Britain asked before America hung up.

He told Kanada and Amerika what happened. They were shocked, but not surprised that Japan had managed to get to the other universe.

"We must be getting close to the others, right? How much farther can it be?" Amerika asked.

"Yeah, we must be close by now. Let's keep going." America replied.

* * *

Belarus stopped in a field. The wind had picked up and dark storm clouds were moving in. She was staring across the field at a lone building. Closer to them, a lonely graveyard loomed on a pale green hill.

"What's that?" Prussia asked.

"Those are the graves of the deceased." Britin said simply.

"Yeah, but who? Who's graves are those?"

"Just, random people. It doesn't matter." Frence tried to change the subject, but failed. Italy was walking towards the eerie place.

"Italy, come back!" Germany called, but eventually ran up and walked with him. Curiosity got the best of everyone and they all followed the two into the yard.

"Wait!" the 2p countries called. "Don't go in there!"

But, that only made the others even more curious, and they entered.

Italy was walking around when he saw an ancient grave covered in moss. He wiped away some of the dirt with his hand. Part of the grave was almost illegible, but he could eventually make it out. The grave was a country's name! This graveyard was full of dead nations! He looked around and saw familiar names. Grandpa Rome was there. So was Germania. Then, Italy found Holy Rome's grave. He staggered on his feet before falling down.

"No...It can't be true!" he said quietly. He felt tears running down his face.

"Italy?" someone called. "Where are you?"

"I-I'm here."

Germany appeared. "Are you alright?" He hadn't realized yet that the graveyard was for countries.

"These gravestones," Italy said, his voice quivering, "they're all countries. Look." he pointed at the names.

"What?! But, but, nations can't die! That's impossible! None of this is possible!" Germany said, his voice sounding panicky.

"But it is, look!" Italy cried through his tears. He showed Germany the graves of his friends.

"Where's Prussia? Prussia!" Germany called desperately through the fog that was beginning to settle.

"G-Germany? C-Come here. Please!" Prussia called back. Germany found him sitting next to a grave with his head in his heads. "Look."

Germany stared at the grave next to his brother. It was chipped and old, but you could still see that it clearly said 'Prussia'.

"I'm dead! In this universe, I'm dead." Prussia looked up at Germany. "That's why nobody knows me. That's why they all acted so weird. I must look like a ghost to them! Maybe it's better that way...if we died. Then we wouldn't have to relive the horrible things in our mind.

After Germany got over his initial shock, he shook his head and said, "But, _you're _not dead. He is." he pointed at the grave. "You're still alive and everybody back home knows you. You may not be a country anymore, but you're still my brother. And you're still alive. Would you really rather be rotting in a hole? Think how'd that make us feel? If you died, I'd be all alone. Germania's gone. I don't even know where he went. We're all we've got now. Don't you go saying things like that. Not now."

"Guys..." Britain called. "Come here and look."

Everyone gathered over by Britain, who was looking sadly at a fairly new grave. It was adorned with ornate little carvings of eagles. It was Amerika's.

"I don't get it." Britain said quietly. "Didn't America say he was travelling with Amerika?"

Out of the fog, Belarus appeared, followed by the rest of the 2ps. "Now you see. We can die. We're not immortal like you are. If our country falls, we fall with it." she said. "Amerika is dead. He's been dead for a few years now. But, his spirit hasn't come to terms with it. He's a ghost. Trying desperately to overthrow a government that never even existed. He made up a whole story about it. The terrorists from Africa destroyed the nation completely. Wiped it off the map."

"How...how sad...Do you all know this? All the countries?" Britain asked.

"Yes. There're a few ghosts around. Auztria, for example. He died a long time ago, but he won't leave because there isn't any music in the afterlife."

Almost everyone found at least one friend in that graveyard. The storm clouds moved in, and soon most everyone was wet with tears as well as rain. Every lightning bolt showed them more names against the dark sky. More lost friends. The nations weren't ever good with loss. None of their friends ever died because they were countries, so they never really learned how to deal with it. Except of course for Russia, his friends were always leaving him, so he had become used to it.

"I think we should leave. This brings back too many memories." China suggested.

"Da, that would be best." Russia agreed. "You all look so sad."

Everyone nodded their agreement, except for Italy, who had found yet another person he had lost in this universe. Romano.

"I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed before running off towards a grey building in the distance.

"Wait! Italy!" Germany screamed as he ran after the Italian. "Come back!"

All the 1ps followed Germany and Italy towards the ominous structure. They were out of the graveyard, finally away from their sadness.

**A/N I'm just gonna kill the mood and say...that was depressing, wasn't it! Hey, I told you it would be sad up top^. I was listening to sad music, which made me depressed. But don't worry, more sad-ish stuff is coming up. ;) **

**Ahg. Now I'm tired and sad from writing that. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ahhh. So I'm hoping to have the rest of the planned 2p characters in this chapter. There may be some extra ones later on, but the rest of the 'main' ones will be in this chapter (hopefully). Secondly, I'm probably not going to be writing as much from America's perspective-simply because there aren't as many people travelling with him. Just assume that they're all running around with Kumajiro lol.**

**Disc: I don't own Hetalia nor am I associated with it in any way (cries in a corner)**

Italy was sitting in the shadow of a large, looming building when Germany caught up to him.

"Italy..." Germany began, but his voice trailed off.

Italy looked up at Germany with tears welling in his eyes. "Don't tell me I'm not supposed to be sad. I know that I may not have known these versions of them, but I still saw their faces when I looked at those gravestones."

"I'm not going to say that, Italy." Germany sat down next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. "I understand."

They stayed that way, Italy crying into Germany's shoulder, for what seemed like a long time. The others eventually caught up with them, but nobody said anything. Most of their faces were streaked with tears as well. Even the 2p countries looked sad; watching the 1p countries discover what had happened to their friends made them remember their own feelings of loss and regret. As they sat, a lone stranger joined them, he wasn't noticed by anyone at first. Britin finally looked over and saw Garmany standing with them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I heard crying." he responded simply. Garmany wasn't much of a talker, he just stood silently, taking in the surroundings. He and Itali hadn't ever been as close as Germany and Italy were. In fact, they didn't really talk to each other anymore. After the loss of Romano, Itali had pushed everyone away. He had lost so many of his friends he was afraid to become close to anybody. "Who are they?"

"They're us from another universe. They're all immortal, so they were very shocked when they found the graveyard. Don't say anything insensitive."

"I won't." Garmany said, looking around at the newcomers. "If they're immortal, does that mean that my brother is alive?"

"Yeah, there's a Prussia over there." Britin pointed. "But be careful, he may look like your brother but he's about as different from him as possible."

"Oh...I just thought..."

"I know." Britin replied sadly.

Germany stood up with Italy. "I-It's time we headed away from this place. It's only going to upset us all more." he said sternly.

"We appear to have an extra person." China said, looking over at Garmany.

"Yes. He just showed up. T-This is Garmany." Britin introduced the newcomer.

Germany and Garmany nodded curtly to one another. As the group walked on, Garmany trailed behind them, staring ahead blankly. His eyes were a colder blue than Germany's, but other than that, they looked exactly the same. Garmany wore a black army cap on his head, along with a dark green uniform. His coat hung around his shoulders, but the sleeves hung loose around his body.

They continued to cross the field. Nobody had said anything since they left the graveyard. The rain grew heavier and soon everyone was soaking wet. Still, nobody spoke a word about stopping for the night. It grew darker with every step they walked, but they pushed on. Soon, the wind picked up and the temperature dropped. The rain began to freeze and eventually turned into snow. Everyone pulled their coats closer to them and kept their hands in their pockets. Finally, after what seemed like days, France suggested that they stop for a rest.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty cold, isn't it?" Prussia agreed. "My hands are getting numb!"

"What are you all talking about? This isn't cold at all," Russia asked, confused.

"Maybe not to you, but the rest of us aren't used to subzero temperatures." China replied.

Russia shrugged. Britain used his magic to start a fire and everyone took turns keeping watch while the others slept. About four hours later, they continued. It was still snowing. Luckily, there wasn't more than a foot on the ground and they could still travel fairly easily. As they walked, they reached a forest made entirely out of giant pine trees.

"Germany, that place looks creepy! I don't want to go!" Italy pleaded.

"I'm sure it's fine. I'll make sure nothing attacks you."

Everyone had an uneasy feeling that they were being watched as they entered the wood. The grey sky was hidden to them because of all the trees, and nobody could tell where they were going without tripping over a tree root (or a foot). The 2p nations seemed very uneasy also, they kept getting startled and looking about in the darkness as though they expected it to come alive and grab them. Every shadow was a demon and every rustle was a monster. Except, there was no rustling. The forest was empty. Not once did they hear a bird sing, nor a squirrel jump, nor a rabbit leap. It was as though everything was holding it's breath, waiting for some monster to leap out and attack the nations. The deafening silence made everyone even more on edge. So naturally, they all walked closer together than normal. Except for Russia, obviously. He didn't seem nervous in the slightest. He was walking a little ways behind everyone else when he heard a voice.

"What you may see on the outside doesn't necessarily reflect one's inner turmoil, does it, Russia?" it hissed.

Russia stopped and looked around. "Did you hear that?" he asked the others.

"Huh? No. What was it?" Britain asked.

"Probably nothing. Just my imagination..."

But then the voice reappeared. "Oh come on, you know better than that. Or are you as ignorant as all your little buddies from nowhere?"

"Show yourself." Russia answered. The others still didn't seem to have heard the odd voice from the woods.

"Why should I? Tell me that."

"B-Because it's cowardly. You're too scared to come out and face your enemies."

The elusive voice was silent for a moment, thinking. "No. I'll stay here for now."

Russia stared into the dark forest, trying to make out a figure, but he couldn't. The owner of the voice wouldn't show itself yet. He put in out of his mind for the moment.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" he asked when he caught up to the group.

"No, I'm sure. Did any of you hear anything?" Britain asked.

"No, it's so silent I'm sure I would have heard something." everyone replied.

"Okay...I'm so sure I heard somebody though..."

"Somebody's here!? In the forest!?" Italy panicked. "They're gonna murder us!"

"Italy, calm down." Germany said. "Are you _sure_ you didn't imagine it?"

"I don't know.." Russia answered, thinking.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, the voice returned. "Oh no, he didn't imagine it. I can assure you that I am real."

Everyone jumped at the sound. "W-Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm a nation. Just like the rest of you," the voice sneered. "I'd say we're all friends here, but then I'd be lying. I don't have friends. I guess I never did..." the voice chuckled.

"What should we do?" China whispered. "We can't just let them follow us around!"

"Of course not. Somehow, we have to get this person to come out of hiding." Germany said quietly.

"Why won't you come out?" Britain asked.

"Oh you don't want the game to be over so quickly, do you?" the voice asked evilly. "That's no fun. I'll tell you what, let's make this a little more interesting, hm? You all can guess who I am. Take as long as you like, and if you guess wrong, I get to murder you. If you guess right, I'll come out. Don't try to leave before guessing though, otherwise I'll have to kill you before you play the game and that's no fun."

"Wh-What kind of game is that?!" Britain protested.

"The best kind." the voice laughed maniacally. "But do take your time. I have all day. It's not like anybody will miss me."

"How are we going to do this. We get one guess." Britain asked quietly.

"I know who it is." Russia said.

"What? Who?" everyone asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this."

"Are you sure you know who it is?"

"Positive."

Everyone was pretty uneasy about leaving their fates in Russia'a hands, but they agreed simply because he seemed so confident. Russia walked out towards where the voice was coming from.

He stared into the darkness and said, "Me. You're me."

There was a rustling from the darkness and a figure stepped out. "Well done. I'm surprised that you figured it out so quickly. I was under the impression that you were all idiots. I suppose I may have been wrong. I'm Russa. How did you know?"

"Some things don't change. One of those being the fact that I'm always alone...You shouldn't have mentioned that you didn't have friends earlier. That gave it away." Russia smiled sadly.

"Damn it."

Russa looked very similar to Russia. They both had the same hair, although Russa's was more ragged and hung down near his eyes. There was an ugly scar on one side of his face. They both wore scarves, but Russa's was black and torn along the edges and his ever-present smile was more maniacal than Russia's.

"Does he have to come with us?" Italy whispered worriedly.

"I hope not..." Germany replied.

Meanwhile, all the 2p countries had disappeared. As soon as they realized it was Russa, they all ran off.

"Hello?" Britain called. "Where did they all go, I wonder."

"They're probably on the other side of the forest by now." said Russa, smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that once they saw an opportunity to escape, they left you all here. That's the problem with other people. You can't ever trust them to stick by your side. Sooner or later they'll always turn their backs on you."

"That's not true!" Britain protested.

"Oh, but it is. Didn't America turn his back on you?" Britain was shocked into silence, so Russa continued. "Italy, didn't Holy Rome leave you behind all on your own? Germany and Prussia, where is your family? Don't you think that if they cared they would come to visit? And China, why did Japan and your other relatives leave you? Russia, I don't think I need to remind you of all the 'friends' who left you? Think about it. Nobody, not a single one of you, hasn't lost somebody close to you. So, why bother with friends in the first place? Why would you _want_ to go through all that sadness?"

"Because some people are worth it!" Britain exclaimed. "Of course you won't always be close and maybe there will be hurt feelings, but you have to find people who are worth suffering for! People who you care about enough to go through all that pain."

The others nodded their agreement. "Come on, let's find the others." Germany said as he walked away from the group. The others followed him one by one.

"Wait." Russa said as Russia was leaving.

"What?" he answered without turning around.

"Don't you understand what I mean?"

"Yes. I do. But nobody else does. They still have faith in their allies, but we know better." Russia answered. "Proshchayte." He then continued to walk after the others and faded into the darkness of the forest.

**A/N Ahh filler chapter is filler! FYI 'Proshchayte' is the phonetic spelling of 'goodbye' in Russian (according to google translate lolz). Correct me if I'm using it the wrong way ha. So, that's where we leave them for now-going off to find the missing 2ps. Hopefully I'll get around to posting again soon but finals are next week and I need to study a bunch UGH. But, then it's summer and I'll be able to post more! Yay! **

**Don't forget to review! You'll get a hug from Canada if you do! Haha.**

**^J^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First off, *Canada hugs all you awesome reviewers*. There, now that's settled haha :-) Anyway, I had an awesome idea for this story and I'm really looking forward to using it! **

**This is pretty much a 'catch-up' chapter. We'll see the viewpoints of a lot of people here so..lots of breaks (:**

**Disc. I DON'T OWN STUFF. I'm too poor...**

***Promentory from ****_Last of the Mohicans_**** plays***

**(If you** **don't know that song look it up it's awesome. I'm listening to it now lolz. Or I was. Now I'm listening to ****_Wolf's Rain_**** music WHICH IS AN AWESOME ANIME-though violent...I AM RAMBLING)**

The only noise in the forest was the sound of footsteps crushing pine needles. No matter where they looked, the 1ps couldn't find their 2p companions.

"Maybe they did run off, like Russa said," China said. "I would've."

"Yeah, it's understandable." Germany replied.

After almost an hour of searching, they gave up and began heading away from the heart of the wood. The snow was still falling, but only a small quantity of flakes made it through the jumble of tree branches to the ground.

"Look up ahead!" Italy exclaimed. "I see light!"

"I see it too! Finally we can get out of here!" Prussia said as he ran ahead towards the exit. The others started running after him. Once they made it outside, they all collapsed into the snow, exhausted.

"You wanna just stay here for awhile?" France suggested.

"Yeah." was everyone's tired reply. They all sat on the ground watching the snow and talking for a little over an hour. After that, they all felt refreshed and continued on their way-still looking out for their 2p doubles.

* * *

Kanada and America were both awake, while Amerika was sleeping. They had stopped to rest for the evening and made up a fire. Now, America sat quietly (for once) staring into the flames when Kanada spoke up.

"I need to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's about Amerika."

"What about him?"

"Well, okay this is going to be hard to explain. In your universe, you guys are like, immortal, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're not. If our country dies, we die with it."

"That's horrible," America said, shocked.

"I guess it is from your perspective. We've adjusted to it now, but I can see how it is upsetting if you never lose your friends. Anyway, about Amerika. He's...he's dead. He's a ghost. Amerika's a ghost."

"_Whatyoumeani'vebeenhangingaroundaghostallthistimea ndididn'tevenrealizeitwhatisgoingonohmygodi'mfreak ingoutaaahhhh!"_

"Hey, calm down. It's not like he's any different. Although, his ghost is a lot less harsh than he used to be...But, he doesn't know he's dead, though. He won't believe it. That story he told you about how his government is corrupted? It's not real. So, don't mention it to him. There are a other few ghosts around, but they all know that they're dead."

America took a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around the whole concept. "Okay then. If you know, then does everyone?"

"Yeah. All the countries know when somebody's died. They sense it."

"How come Japan tried to kill Amerika then? If he knew he was a...ghost?"

"He was just trying to mess with his fears and your ignorance, I'm guessing. I just played along," Kanada explained. "So, now you know."

"Yeah..." America said. He went back to looking into the fire again. The orange flames danced across his eyeglasses. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Kanada said as he went back to sleep.

America thought a lot about what Kanada said. Mostly about how countries in this universe could die. What if that had been true in his universe? He couldn't imagine not being able to see anybody again. If that happened, he wasn't sure what he would do. America was still seriously thinking about the consequences of death, when his phone rang, breaking the silence.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Britain.

"How the hell should I know? Anyway, I'm glad you called. Kanada just told me that the countries in this universe can die and-"

"We found that out too...did he tell you that Amerika is..um..?"

"Yes. He did."

"Ah. Are you still riding...that polar bear?"

"Not right now. We're resting."

"Oh ok. So are we. Or at least we were a little bit ago. Have you heard from Nihon? I'm getting a little worried.."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't."

"Strange. I hope everybody's alright..."

* * *

Nihon had finally finished fixing the machine when he noticed a certain doppelganger was missing. Japan had stealthily escaped yet again. "What am I going to do? At this rate, everybody will end up in the parallel universe and I won't know what to do." He said, wondering where he should go for help. He didn't really know anybody besides the countries in the parallel universe. And Greece. Bus Greece isn't really the person you would choose to help you find a violent ninja. He needed somebody who was helpful. Someone responsible and organized who would be able to hunt Japan down...

Nihon walked up the path and knocked on Switzerland's door. Although they didn't know each other well, Nihon thought that asking Switzerland would be his best bet. The door opened and the blonde nation stepped out.

"Huh? Nihon, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can to ask for some help. It's a long story, but in short, I'm looking for a version of me from another universe who came here and is trying to take other the world while a number of the nations from our universe are trapped in a parallel one."

Switzerland was quiet for a moment before replying, "So, you want help looking for him?"

"Yes. Perhaps some others could come too, so that we could cover more area."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's round up some of the remaining nations and discuss this."

"Thank you for your help," Nihon said gratefully. "I will call the other nations and tell them to meet us at my house."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

Britin, Itali and the other 2ps had been taken captive. When Russa had stepped out of the darkness, they were all shocked. Nobody had seen him in years because he tended to keep to himself. But, it was not Russa who had captured them. Nobody was really sure who it was, actually. Their captor was enveloped in the darkness of the forest, the only evidence of his existence being his voice. Britin turned around (as best one can while being tied up) to his friends to see if anyone had managed to escape. Belarus, Frence and Itali were there, but Garmany was nowhere to be found. _Good,_ he thought, _Garmany will come back for us._ Suddenly, their captor had remained silent for some time and the voice startled the nations.

"I have returned. With somebody else for you all." the voice said, and the sound of someone being tossed over next to them could be heard.

"You left?" Belarus asked.

"Yes."

"Who is that next to me?" Itali asked.

"It is me." Russa said.

"Russa? How did you get captured?" Britin asked.

"He snuck up behind me. He was so quiet I didn't even notice until it was too late. So now I'm trapped here with you three bastards."

The other three ignored the insult. If this person was able to capture Russa in his own forest, then he must have been strong enough to rival the great empires of that universe. Who was he and what did he want?

"Did you catch a glimpse of who our captor is?" Frence whispered.

"No, I didn't." Russa replied.

"Hey. No talking." said the captor.

"Then tell us who you are." Belarus demanded.

"Very well. It's not like it matters." Their captor stepped into the small patch of light that hit the forest floor, revealing his identity to his captives.

Britin gasped, along with the others. "But-But, where did you come from? Why are you doing this?!" he shouted angrily. "We're your friends!"

**A/N haha sorry you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out more! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Don't forget to follow and review. You'll get a sunflower from Russia ^J^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ah cliffhangers. Can't live with them, can't live without them. At least that's my motto. But I'm not going to pull a Steven Moffat and make you wait 50 years to find out what happens *shakes fist*. *hands reviewers some sunflowers* I think this chapter is going to be relatively short...It suddenly occurred to me that I could have just called all the 1p characters by their human names instead of making up different spellings. FAIL. **

**Disc. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor am I associated with Hetalia in any way (wow that looks legit).**

China was talking with the others about their plan of escape when he heard someone's footsteps crunching through the snow. "Everybody, be quiet. Do you hear that?" he whispered. The others nodded and turned around slowly to see Garmany running towards them.

"Garmany? Where are your friends? Where did you all go?" Italy asked.

Garmany caught his breath and said, "They've all been captured. I don't know by who. You all have to get out of here as fast as you can. I don't know who's doing this or why, but it can't be good."

"Shouldn't we go and help them?" Germany protested.

"Leave that to me. This isn't your problem anymore. Keep heading this way and get as far away as possible. If you guys interfered, it may upset the balance of this world. Now GO!" he yelled frantically before turning around and running back towards the dark forest.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Prussia asked. "We can't just let him go all by himself, right?"

"I think that's all we can do. He told us to stay out of it, maybe that's what we should do." France said. "We should focus on getting back home, if you ask me." The others nodded.

"If it's really what you all think, then I guess I'll go along with it. I don't agree with your decision, though." Germany replied.

* * *

"Hey, Kanada? How much longer until we meet up with my friends?" America asked.

"Not too far. I think we're getting pretty close, actually." Kanada replied.

"Yeah." Amerika said. "They said they were near a forest, right? Well, there's a huge, creepy one a few miles ahead."

"Cool. Then we can finally get back home!" America said. "I miss hamburgers..."

The three nations sat quietly while Kumajiro ran across the snowy field. Soon, some figures could be spotted on the horizon. "Hey, look!" America pointed. "It's everybody!"

"Those are your friends over there? Yay!" Kanada cheered as Kumajiro approached the other nations. "We made it!"

"Hey, everybody! Look, I'm back!" America exclaimed.

"Wait, you weren't kidding about the polar bear? Awesome." Prussia said, looking up at the giant bear.

"Nope!" America said. "This is Kanada and Amerika. Wait, weren't you all travelling with some 2ps?"

"We were, but apparently they were taken captive by somebody who remains unknown." Britain explained.

"Well, what are we standing around here for! I-or, we-have to go save them!" America said, walking in the direction of the distant forest.

"We already decided that we weren't going to. Garmany told us to stay out of it."

"Well, that's just because you guys aren't heroes, like me!"

"I hate to say it," Germany said, "but I agree with America. We can't just leave them behind. It feels wrong." Prussia and Italy nodded in agreement.

"Well, since America is already half way there, I say we go, too." Russia said.

"Okay, fine. We'll go. But if anything happens, you can't blame me!" Britain replied reluctantly.

* * *

Nihon looked out at the nations mingling about his house. Because he lived alone, he found it very odd to have so many guests. Greece had finally arrived (15 minutes late) and the meeting could begin. Switzerland stood up at a makeshift podium and called everyone together.

"You may be wondering why we've gathered you all here. It's because Nihon needs help tracking down himself from another universe. He's worried that Japan may be plotting to take over our universe while some of the strongest nations are away. But, we're going to catch him and show him that we're stronger than he'll ever be!"

Switzerland's speech was followed by a chorus of "Sounds good!" and "We'll show him!". Everyone agreed that they had to stop Japan before anything bad happened to them. After that, Nihon, Switzerland and everyone else began devising a plan to catch Japan. _Nothing can stop us...the plan will work perfectly._ Nihon thought. Everyone seemed confident in their ideas and everything was prepared. Now they just had to wait for the right time to strike.

* * *

Itali had finally succeeded in getting his knife out of his pocket-which was surprisingly difficult due to the fact that his hands were tied behind him. He carefully sliced the rope tying his hands and waited patiently for their captor to leave again so that he could help the others escape. Once he had left, Itali leapt up suddenly, startling the other 2ps. "How did you do that?" Frence asked.

"You should always carry a knife with you." Itali smiled mischievously as he cut the ropes off his friends. "Now, let's get out of here before he gets back."

"Before who gets back?" a voice called from the darkness. The 2ps gasped, thinking that their captor had returned. But, it was a false alarm. It was only America, followed by the 1ps , Kanada, and Amerika's ghost.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Frence complained.

"Looks like you managed to get out on your own. I thought Garmany was coming to help you. He told us not to interfere." America stated.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't listen to him! That must be where he went. Interesting that you got here before him, though." Britin said.

"Never underestimate the power of heroism!" America smiled. "Wait, what do you mean it's good that we didn't listen to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Russa explained. "Garmany's the one who captured us in the first place!"

**A/N Kudos to you if you guessed that it was Garmany who captured them. Yay! *throws confetti* **

**Now that it's summer, I'll be posting a lot more often so you won't have to wait long. I hope. :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and following! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(o^.^)o **

**Disc: If I owned Hetalia...well let's just take a moment to be glad that I don't own it. :P**

"Whaaatt?" Italy's confusion could was clearly heard in his voice.

"Our thoughts exactly," Belarus said. "We have no idea why he's doing this. We thought he was on our side, but, obviously, he is not."

"Why would he do this? Is there any reason at all for him to turn against you? Any reason you can possibly think of?" Britain asked.

"None. He was absent for a long time, though. In fact, some began to think that he was dead. But, he turned up out of the blue recently. Perhaps he's been plotting against us this whole time..."

"No! I won't believe it! Garmany would never do something like that. You're lying! He must have a reason." Itali, who (like Italy) was always loyal to Garmany, defended his friend.

"But Itali, you were there. He captured us and may have been plotting to kill us for all we know. There's no denying it." Britin tried to console the confused nation.

"It isn't true, I tell you!" Itali tried desperately to convince the others that it wasn't true. "Fine. If you won't believe me, I'll just go find him and ask him!"

"No! Itali!" Frence called after Itali, who had already started running after Garmany. "Come back..." Frence's outstretched arm fell limply to his side.

* * *

Itali ran as far as he could until he reached the spot where he and Garmany agreed to meet after this incident. He walked slowly up to the lonely clock tower and began ascending the stairs. Once he reached the top, he found Garmany waiting for him. He was sitting comfortably, reading the paper, and he looked up at the sound of Itali's footsteps.

"Were you convincing?" he asked, referring to Itali's 'performance' to the others about how Garmany was innocent.

"Convincing enough. How's Japan?"

"He's in hiding right now. Apparently a clumsy elephant could sneak away from Nihon without him noticing." Garmany chuckled.

"Good. It appears the plan is working smoothly. Now we just have to keep Britin, his friends and those ignorant 1ps thinking that you're on their side."

* * *

Nihon, Switzerland, Canada and Australia were looking for Japan in North America (which is why Canada was there-he saw the three others wandering around and joined them).

"What country _is _this?" Australia asked, looking around at the wilderness.

"I believe it's called _Canadia,"_ Switzerland said informatively.

"Ah."

"No, it's not." Canada whispered. "It's Canada. _I'm _Canada. Hello?" he waved his hand in front of Nihon's face, who blinked rapidly before realising someone was there.

"Oh, look...somebody's joined us. You're Canadia, right?" he inquired.

"No, I'm _Canada. _But that's beside the point. I can help you look for Japan."

"Alrighty then! Sounds good to me!" Australia said.

The four nations strolled across the wilderness, looking for any signs of Japan's whereabouts. Although they checked in every nook and cranny, they found no sign of him. Eventually, they stumbled upon a large cave, in which, after further investigation, they discovered some clues about Japan.

"Look. Here are some footprints in the mud," Switzerland pointed to some indentations on the forest floor. "But we can't tell if they're his or not, can we?"

"Actually," Nihon began. "We can. Japan and I have all the same physical features so we should have the same size feet."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Nihon put his foot next to the print. It was a perfect match. "Now we just have to follow the tracks."

"Right. Let's hurry. He may be long gone by now." Canada stated.

* * *

"Well, now that everyone's together, I guess we should call Nihon and tell him to warp us back, right?" China asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him." America said, dialling his phone. It rang twice before Nihon picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nihon, it's America. Everybody's here so you can warp us back now, right?"

"Do you still have that teleport rope thing I gave you?"

America looked around. "What teleport-er rope thing?"

The other 1ps looked puzzled until France remembered. "Oh, yeah. Remember? Prussia said it was useless because the machine broke and we lost it."

"Apparently," America said to Nihon. "the others lost it because Prussia said it was useless."

"What?! You don't have it? Then-Then there's no way to bring you back. You're stuck." Nihon said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me." Britain said, glaring at Prussia. "We're all stuck here forever now!"

"Wait a second! Can't we use Japan's portal to get back!?" Prussia asked desperately.

"Nihon, could we use Japan's portal to get back?" America asked.

"Actually, yes, you could. It will be difficult, but it seems there's no other choice. Wait a moment. If we connected the two transporters, across our universes, then we could send Japan back through at the same moment you came back. Yes, that's the only way. You need to get to Japan, but don't go through the portal until I say. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Italy exclaimed happily. "We aren't trapped!"

"So," Kanada began. "You're telling me that it would have made more sense for us to just stay near Japan's rather than travel all the way here?"

"Pretty much." Germany replied. Kanada, Amerika and America groaned at the thought of going _all the way back. _

At that moment, Itali appeared on the horizon. "Look! It's Itali." Britin pointed to the figure running towards them.

"I'm back." Itali stated.

"How'd it go?" Frence asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just focus on getting the 1ps to Japan's."

"How could you possibly know that we were headed there?" Russa inquired suspiciously.

Itali realised he made a mistake and quickly tried to cover it up. "Uh-Uh, intuition?"

Russa gave Itali an I'm-watching-you sort of look and turned back around to follow the rest of the group. Itali sighed, relieved that he hadn't accidently blown his cover. Garmany and Japan never would have forgiven him if he had.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter than most of the others! More coming soon, I promise (: **

**Reviewers are more awesome than Prussia ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This story is coming to an end. I'm actually kind of sad because this is really fun to write lol. So how'd you all like my random plot twist, hm? Anyway, this is probably going to be one of the last chapters. WAH. :P Also, this chapter is going to be pretty deep. And sad. So prepare yourself!**

Switzerland stood quietly, waiting for the others to catch up. He had found something fairly interesting and wanted to make sure it wasn't important. Nihon, Australia and Canada ran up to him and looked down at the object on the ground. It appeared to be some kind of sheath for a weapon.

"That looks like a katana sheath." Nihon informed the other nations. "Why Japan-or anybody-would just leave it lying in the dirt baffles me. Unless..." he was silent for a moment, thinking, before crying, "Get down!" and pushing the others into a bush. A second later Japan leapt out of a tree and landed right where they had been standing.

"Damn it. If only I'd been a little quicker. I had forgotten that you are actually intelligent." he sneered. "You might as well come out of your hiding place, I already know that you're there."

Switzerland silently took out his gun, preparing for attack. Australia grabbed a...boomerang? And Japan unsheathed his own katana. Canada, unsure of what to do in this situation, simply faded into the background (something he was exceptionally good at).

Japan whispered, "On three, jump out and capture him. One...Two...Three!"

The four nations leapt out of the foliage and used the element of surprise to capture Japan-who by now was extremely frustrated that his ninja skills had been bested by Nihon.

"Yes! We did it, mates!" Australia smiled goofily.

"I suppose we did." Nihon nodded. "Switzerland, could you notify the others that we've secured the enemy?"

"No problem. I just have one question, though. How are we going to send him back?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. My device can only function for a small amount of time, so I'm going to send him back when China and the others are on their way back."

"Good thinking." Canada said.

* * *

The 1ps had received a call from Nihon explaining that they had caught Japan and were preparing to return him to the 2p universe. Itali was informing Garmany of the plan so that he could be at Japan's when the group got there. Frence and Russa were the only nations that were suspicious at the moment, and Itali planned to keep it that way. He slid his hand along the edge of the knife in his pocket and grinned evilly.

"How far away are we?" China asked.

"Not too far, we'll be there soon," Britin promised. "You know, this whole adventure has actually been pretty entertaining. It's a nice change from us trying to kill each other all the time." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it has been exciting," China agreed quietly. "I'm looking forward to getting back home though. I miss my panda and my other friends."

"It must be nice to have friends that don't try to murder you. That's not the way things work here, though. I wish it was." he added.

"If they try to murder you, how are they your friends?" America joined in.

"I suppose that does sound rather odd. It's complicated. I'm not sure you'd be able to understand. In your world, you have friends and you have enemies. In this world, it's hard to know which is which. Nobody can ever really trust anybody else because they could just turn around and stab you in the back."

"That's horrible...Hey! How about you guys come live with us in our universe, then you wouldn't have to live that way!" America suggested.

"If it was possible, I'd take you up on that offer, but I don't think that would be a good idea. What if the universe exploded or something?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I wish there was something we could do to help you guys."

"Yeah," China agreed, "I can't imagine living that way all the time."

"It's fine, really. We all get to leave this horrible place eventually...But, I feel like I have some 'acquaintances', at least; like Kanada. And Amerika when he was alive. Other than them, I really don't know anybody else very well. With the exception of Frence. I suppose you could say he's the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Britin," Frence interrupted. "Look up ahead, who's that?" he pointed to a red-clad figure running toward them.

"I've no idea. Is that Chyna?"

"Perhaps. Did he run all the way here!?"

"Shit..." Itali muttered under his breath before frantically texting Garmany.

Chyna caught up with the group and stopped to catch his breath, bending over the ground. He stood up and shook his hair away from his face. "You guys have to move quickly, Garmany's on his way to Japan's. He and his accomplices are planning something big."

"What are you talking about?" Itali asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, because you're working with him!" Chyna yelling angrily.

"I knew it! You bastard, why would you betray us!?" Russa glared at Itali.

"Somebody tie him up, make sure he can't kill us. I'm sure he's got a weapon hidden somewhere." Chyna ordered. Some of the 2ps rushed over and tied Itali's hands behind him. Itali, meanwhile, said nothing. Instead, he glared silently, allowing the others to take him captive.

"Now we have to tread carefully. Wait, how did Chyna know what was going on?" Germany inquired.

"Garmany tried to kill me, and he told me what his plan was. Idiot. He forgot that I'm a karate master." Chyna explained.

Russa and Germany kept their eyes on Itali while the group travelled the last part of their journey. Everyone was shocked. They had thought that Garmany was acting alone, but in fact, he, Itali and Japan were all working together. Nobody could have predicted it. Belarus opened the door to the laboratory where Japan kept his machine. It was sitting in a large dark room surrounded by dials and machines not unlike the ones at Nihon's lab. America called Nihon and told him to turn on the machine. Soon after, the began to glow and a worm hole appeared in the metal ring, illuminating the nations' faces. At this moment, Garmany entered the room. America said that Nihon was going to send Japan through the portal first and to wait until he was through.

"So, you figured out our plan, did you?" he said icily.

"Yes, we did. There's no escape now!" Amerika hollered. The whizzing sound of the machine grew louder and Itali used his knife (which was in his back pocket) to cut his hands free. He nodded ever so slightly to Garmany to tell him that he was free.

"I suppose you're right. I surrender." he said, putting his hands up.

"And how do you expect us to believe that?" Frence questioned, his back to Itali. Suddenly, Japan shot through the worm hole and into the room next to Garmany. The 1ps all began to hop into the machine, one by one.

"I don't!" Garmany smirked. "Now, Itali!"

Itali took out his knife and aimed it at Frence. As he threw it, Britin pushed Frence out of the way and was stabbed in the side. He collapsed on the floor.

"_Britin!_ Why would you do that?!" Frence cried desperately, kneeling next to the pool of blood now forming on the ground. He was soon accompanied by China, America and Britain.

"D-Don't mention it. I'll be fi-fine." Britin replied. "Maybe someday, we'll meet again, in a place better than this one. In a world where we can live forever..."

The worm hole machine began to sputter. Soon it would be closed forever. China stood up. "We...we have to go."

"Go, then," Britin said laboriously. "Get back to your world. Say h-hello to your friends for me." Britin smiled and his body went limp.

"W-We can't just leave them here! They could all be killed!" America protested, looking around at the remaining 2p nations.

"No. You have to go. Don't worry about us." Frence said, wiping the tears from his face. "This isn't your fight. It's ours. The Allies'."

America, Britain and China looked around the room. They saw the determined faces of people they'd come to call their friends. Frence, Russa, Chyna, Kanada, and Amerika's ghost all crowded around Britin's body, prepared to fight together, not just as a team, but as friends. _Maybe there is hope for this world after all,_ America thought. He took one last look at the Allies before following Britain and China into the worm hole.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N Well, this is the last chapter. Chapter 10 was pretty much the entire reason I made this story. I had that whole idea with people dying and the worm hole and the rest of it came later. Actually, that bit may have come from a dream I had a long time ago. I can't remember. Point is, that scene was (in a way) the beginning of this story. And this is the end. **

America sat up and rubbed his head. It felt like he had smashed his face against the floor. Oh wait, he had. After he, Britain and China when through the worm hole, they had all flown out into Nihon's lab, startling everyone else. China told France, Germany, Prussia and Italy what had happened after they left and everyone was quiet, wondering what had become of their 2p counterparts. Unfortunately they would never know for sure. They all liked to think that the Allies had come together and defeated the Axis Powers. Soon, life began to return to normal. Switzerland and the rest of the nations explained their predicament with Japan and how that was solved. All in all, it had been an unusual few days, to say the least.

The nations who had travelled to the other universe were sad about the death of Britin and for a while were all sceptical that nobody was going to die randomly. Once they were assured that everyone was still immortal, they relaxed. America told Canada about Kanada and how crazy he was, and Canada said he was glad that _he_ wasn't so insane (except when at a hockey game). The nations had all been changed from seeing the other universe. They all became a little more weary of dark forests and never visited a graveyard again. They were all a little more friendly towards each other and everyone else, because they were all grateful to be able to have friends they could trust for many years to come.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the 2p universe..._

The Allies ended up winning the war that broke out after the 1ps left. Some people were even calling it 'The World War'. They had won because the five of them had one weapon against the Axis and that was trust. Luckily, nobody (besides Britin) had died during the war. Itali, Garmany and Japan were punished for their crimes, and swore that they would rise again. The Allies showed the other nations that they didn't have to kill each other or fight all the time and that everyone could be friends. Soon, most of the nations were friendly and open with each other and their world became more peaceful; nobody fought and nobody died. They still faced challenges and problems of course, all nations do, but now they could face them together, as friends.

The End

**A/N Well then. That's the epilogue, for you. Hooray for the moral of the story! Friendship is as awesome as Prussia XD Thanks to all of you who read this to the end. You're all fantastic! Be sure to check out some other stories and have a nice day! **


End file.
